Rick and Morty's Mysterious Trip to the Candy Kingdom
by CatSword
Summary: Rick and Morty wake up and find themselves in the Candy Kingdom, being accused of kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and unable to get home. How will they prove their innocence? Rated K plus for alcohol references in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First _Rick and Morty _crossover on FanFiction! Here we go!**

* * *

_Groan..._

Rick opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground somewhere, but it didn't look familiar, like most of the places he woke up in after getting drunk. He saw his grandson, Morty, was lying next to him, passed out and snoring.

_We must be in some alternate universe, _Rick thought. The place definitely didn't look like anything in their universe. Everything appeared to be made out of...candy? Rick turned to Morty.

"Morty." Rick stated, shaking Morty awake. "Morty, we gotta get back to our universe. Morty? Morty?"

"_Yes, Jessica, I do take your hand in marriage..." _Morty moaned in his sleep. Rick hated to disturb his fantasy, but...

"MORTY!" Rick yelled. Morty was suddenly shaken awake.

"Wha?" Morty asked in a daze, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea what happened last night, but we're in some sort of alternate universe. Come on, let's go home."

"Oh, my head." Morty said, pressing his hand against his head. "I don't wanna move."

"Come on, you big baby! What are you, hungover or something?"

"I don't know, I just feel really...bad." Morty moaned, rolling over and groaning. "Hey, what smells like candy?"

"Everything seems to." Rick said, looking around at all the buildings made out of candy. "We must've ended up in some kind of candy universe last night. Come on, we gotta go."

"My legs want to move but my head doesn't, Rick."

"What is it with you? Come on, I'll carry you to the portal."

Rick grabbed ahold of Morty, who let out a groan as Rick picked him up, and tried to find the portal.

"Hello? Portal?" Rick asked. "Where's the portal? I guess I'd better go look for-"

Suddenly, Rick couldn't speak. He was being shoved into a bag with Morty still in his hands by two people wearing black suits. Rick tried to scream at them but could barely breathe. Morty was also horrified, but was too sick to try to say anything. They could tell they were being dragged off to somewhere as they shook in the bag.

* * *

When they finally stopped moving, the two people in black suits pulled Rick and Morty out of the bag and sat them down at a desk. The room was pitch black...well, at least it was, until suddenly a bright light was shined in both their faces.

**"WHERE'S PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?" **One of them asked. Rick was about to start yelling at them out of confusion and anger when he realized the person who was interrogating him no longer had the black suit on, revealing that they were a _talking dog. _Rick let out of a chuckle.

"Man, this candy universe has talking dogs too? We all know how much of a disaster those turn out to be, right Morty?" Rick said with a laugh, before realizing his grandson wasn't laughing.

"The light..." Morty said, his head flat on the desk. "It burns."

"This is no laughing matter!" The other person said, slamming their hand on the desk. Rick saw that it was a young boy wearing entirely white and blue and armed with a sword.

"Are you even old enough to be a detective?" Rick asked with a laugh. Morty was still lying his head on the desk and groaning.

"We're not detectives, we're adventurers! I'm Finn and my partner's Jake." The young boy named Finn said. "We just received a report that you two were responsible in the disappearance of Princess Bubblegum, so it's our job to investigate."

"Princess Bubblegum? What is that, like a pet name?"

"Don't play stupid with us!" Jake barked (no pun intended). He held up a picture of Princess Bubblegum. Rick stared at the picture. She was made entirely out of bubblegum?

"What would I do with a chick who's made entirely out of bubblegum?" Rick asked. "I'm sure there's some kinky freak out there who wants one, but that's not my type. Also, who's making reports about us? We're from an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" Jake asked. "You both do look different. What species are you two?"

"Human." Rick replied.

Finn looked at them in shock. "You mean there's an alternate universe with more humans?"

"Yep."

"Not important right now, Finn." Jake said to Finn. "We received a report you two were at a bar, got drunk and kidnapped Princess Bubblegum."

"At a bar?" Rick asked. Well, that explained it. Somehow his judgment slipped at the bar and he let Morty get drunk, which explained his sickness; probably a hangover. "Oh, man, Morty, first time drinking and you're super hungover. I've got some remedies at home for that."

"I'll be okay for now." Morty said, still lying his head down on the desk.

"Well, if you two didn't kidnap Princess Bubblegum, who did?" Finn asked.

"Who knows? I don't know a thing about this universe. Why did we even teleport to a place that's like this? Weird..." Rick said. "Come on, Morty, let's go home. This clearly has nothing to do with us. Just first we gotta find the portal..."

"The portal?" Jake asked. "Oh, yeah, there was a portal there. The police took it as evidence."

Rick stood up in anger. **"WHAT? **You mean your stupid policemen have my portal?!"

"How did you even make a portal that traveled here anyways?" Finn asked.

"Not important right now. Where's the police station?"

"It's a couple of blocks away."

"Can you lead us there?"

"Sure."

"Come on, Morty, we're getting our portal back!" Rick yelled, following behind Finn and Jake as they walked out of the room. Morty stood up, let out a groan, and followed with his hand on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Stupid policemen...think they've got the right to do whatever they please..."_ Rick muttered as he was following Finn and Jake to the police station.

Morty was still in too much pain to say anything, moaning and groaning before finally being able to make out a sentence to Rick.

"Rick...I don't ever wanna drink, like, ever again, in the history of ever." Morty moaned to Rick, barely able to make out his words. "You have no idea the pain..."

"Slow your roll there, Morty. I certainly _do _know the pain of being hungover. You get used to it after a while. And you shouldn't drink while you're underage. Your brain's, like, still forming or some crap I read online."

"Then why did you let me?!" Morty snapped back at him.

"Because I was drunk too! You can't expect me to be responsible for my actions when I'm drunk! Gee, it's like you don't even know me. Let's just get to this stupid police station and go home."

After a bit more silent travel, Finn and Jake stopped at a building labeled **"Ooo Police Station: Shiny new sign!"**

"Well, here we are." Finn said, going up to the door with Jake. Rick and Morty followed behind them.

Finn knocked on the door. "Police?"

When the door was opened, two Banana Guards came out, holding swords. As if by instinct, they pointed them at Rick and Morty.

"**WHERE'S PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?" **One of them shouted, getting his sword closer to Rick's throat.

"How many times do we have to say we don't know about any Princess Bubblegum before you idiots understand?" Rick yelled at them. "I just want my portal back, so my grandson and I can go home and I can do something about his sickness."

"Why are you guys even here?" Jake asked. "Don't you guys normally guard PB's castle?"

"Well, since the Princess is missing, we've been assigned to work here to see if we spot anybody." The same Banana Guard who shouted at Rick stated. "Seems we caught our two suspects."

"Suspects?" Rick asked. "Just give me my portal back, before I kick all your sorry-"

_"Rick!"_ Morty whispered to Rick, punching him on the arm. _"These guys are like, the higher-ups! Don't mess with them!"_

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The Banana Guard continued.

"And why is that?!" Rick asked, angry.

"Because it's evidence in your trial case."

"Evidence? To what?! That you're all a bunch of flim-flammin' morons?!"

"That's it, sir!" The Banana Guard continued, getting his handcuffs out and putting them on Rick. "You are under arrest for being suspicious and for hurting my feelings!"

"Whoa, now...l-let's not do anything too drastic." Morty said, not wanting to get arrested. "I mean, we just wanna go home, and we have no idea what this princess thing is about."

"_You're _under arrest too!" The other Banana Guard said, putting handcuffs on Morty.

"Hey! What did I do?" Morty asked.

"You...um...you were here with the guy who hurt our feelings!"

"Guys, don't arrest them." Finn said. "We've still got some questions to ask about-"

"Don't worry, F and J." The Banana Guard arresting Rick said. "We can handle it from here."

"Man, I haven't been handcuffed like this since that one night at the..." Rick started, then realizing his grandson Morty was listening, stopped. "Never mind. As I was saying, we're innocent!"

"Sure you are." The Banana Guard arresting Morty said. The two Banana Guards looked at each other and pushed Rick and Morty inside of the police station, following behind them and slamming the door.

Finn and Jake heard a _click, _which made them assume that the door was locked.

"Dude, we gotta go in there." Finn said. "It's not fair that they got arrested like that."

"Nah, the Banana Guards were right. They were pretty suspicious." Jake replied. "Besides, they've got it under control."

"The Banana Guards are _dodos! _They had no real reason to arrest those two!"

"Are you just saying all this junk because they're humans? Is this going to be another Susan for you?"

"_No! _I'm saying all this junk because it's not right!"

"Well, the door's locked, there's not much we can actually do." Jake said, tugging at the door.

"Break through the window?" Finn suggested.

"Are you crazy? We'll get ripped apart by pieces of glass!"

"We've survived worse then glass, dude. It's worth a shot."

"If you're getting up there, it's gonna be by yourself." Jake said. "I'm not getting killed."

"Jake..." Finn begged, but still Jake refused. "Fine, we won't break through the window. Just stretch up to that window to see what's going on in there."

"Promise you won't try to break through?"

"Bro promise, bro." Finn said, fist-bumping with Jake. Jake stretched up to the top window so they could see what was going on with Rick and Morty. From what they could see, things weren't in their favor.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for such a long delay; Writer's Block and Camp NaNoWriMo and stuff. I'm happy to see all the positive reviews this story has gotten so far. Also, I'm considering bumping up the rating from K+ to T so there can be more violence and perhaps Rick can swear once or twice (so far all that's been used are made-up curses; however, that's nothing like Rick actually is in the show). However, I'm uncertain if I'm going down that route yet. What do you guys think?**


End file.
